


All I wanted

by nxoiz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blood, Character Death, Drabble, Graphic Description, Gross, That's it, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, but really really short, like for real, psycho minghao, really short, this is disguisting, yeah - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxoiz/pseuds/nxoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was broken,<br/>so he found a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I wanted

Minghao observaba como la sangre corría por la huesuda espalda de Jun, unos moratones marcaban su piel.                            

No se acercó a él, no lo suficiente para que este lo notara.

_Hazlo_

  Lo miró fijamente, con rabia y rencor por todos los años que había sufrido. Levanto la navaja que llevaba en su bolsillo izquierdo y la enterró en la clavícula del mayor, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo, para escuchar los alaridos de este. Lo sujetó, poniéndose sobre él, sobre sus caderas, y pasó el filo por el medio de sus costillas hasta su ombligo y un poco más abajo. Sonreía al ver la sangre salir y la piel separarse tras su paso. Junhui dejó de moverse y gritar.

La navaja volvió sobre sus pasos para cortar más profundo sus costillas, queriendo tomar aquello que era tan preciado para él.

El sudor corría por su frente por la excitación que sentía.

-  
_¿Ves esto Junnie?_    .-  Susurró frente a su cara, sabiendo que no podía oírlo..

 _Era lo único que quería de ti, lo único que necesitaba_  
_Pero tú tomaste el mío e hiciste lo que quisiste con él, dañándome.-_

  
Minghao sacó su mano ensangrentada del pecho del castaño, apretando aquel órgano como si su vida dependiera de ello.

  
_Ahora, yo robaré el tuyo… y tu vida, como tu hiciste con la mía. ¡Maldito hijo de perra!_

  
Golpeó el suelo con su puño, mientras lágrimas de frustración –o locura- rodaban por sus mejillas. 

 

 _Lo único que quería era amarte… protegerte_..

  
Se puso de pie, con el corazón de Jun en su mano.

 

_El doctor dijo…_

_Dijo que yo necesitaba tu amor.. Tu corazón. Para estar bien. Para curarme._

 

Miró nuevamente sus manos ensangrentadas y sonrió.

 

_Te amo_

 

Caminó tranquilo, casi con gozo al sentir la sangre bajo sus pies descalzos.   
Tenía lo que quería, lo que deseó a escondidas por tanto tiempo.  
Y se sentía sádicamente satisfecho. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No me creo eso de que Minghao sea el cupcake del grupo (aunque lo sea)


End file.
